


de capo

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, and as per usual, and dare i use my infamous tag?, annette has freckles, anyway i'm a little delirious, cums and yums, no beta we die like Glenn, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: rinse and repeat.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	de capo

**Author's Note:**

> someone said something about felix kissing annette's freckles, and i did the only thing i knew how to do: turn it into smut and add lame music references.

Felix watches Annette as she gets ready for bed — emerging from the bathroom with her yellow duck-print towel wrapped around her, her wet hair scooped over her left shoulder as she rubs out the excess moisture from it with the matching smaller towel. She minds her own business, not even glancing up at him to give him a smile as she crosses the room, passing the foot of the bed, to get to her vanity.

Knowing her, she’s probably thinking about whatever uncompleted tasks she had left to do for the day or reciting whatever to-do list she had for tomorrow. Always running an agenda on her mind, it seems.

She slaps the half-damp smaller towel onto the dresser surface, her right hand automatically reaching for the hairdryer while her left goes for a comb. Her thumb flicks the switch, and the roar of the dryer squeezes out whatever calm and peace there is in their bedroom.

Felix turns his eyes back down to the book in his hands. He’s been on the same page since before she got into the shower.

In fact, he’s been on the same page since last week. It’s not a very engaging book.

He looks back up to Annette, watching her methodically brush through the tangles in her hair, every now and then stopping to pull some strands out of the comb and drop them into the trash. All the meantime, her hair slowly lightens to a lighter orange, poofing up as it dries and unsticks from her skin.

Her eyes catch him staring — spotting him in the reflection of the mirror. She gives him a smile and a little wave of her fingertips. Embarrassed, he pulls his eyes back to the page to re-read whatever sentence he was on, but only a few seconds later, his gaze is back on her.

Done drying her hair, she sets down the hairdryer, then snaps her head to one side, bending at the waist to comb her hair as neatly as possible. The motion draws his attention to the brown freckles over her shoulders and the top of her back. His eyes trace over the multitude of them, surveying them like constellations in the night sky.

Over time, he’s memorized all the marks that decorate her body — where they start and where they end. Even the blemishes — the birthmark on her left knee, the silvery ribbons over her outer thigh, the raised keloid on the back of her right hand.

Every now and then he happens upon something new, but Felix for the most part takes pride in knowing every curve and edge, every spot and splotch of Annette’s body.

Overwhelming desire rises in his chest. He wants to press his lips against her shower-warm skin, breathe in the remnants of her soap and shampoo.

Fuck this book. He slaps it shut, sets it aside. He lifts the covers off his legs, swings his feet to the floor. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, locks his forearms around her body, crooks his head down and kisses the top of her shoulder.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” she exclaims, lifting the hairbrush above his head as if to threaten him. Nevertheless, she doesn’t pull away and, in fact, angles her head to the opposite side to offer his mouth better access.

“Kissing your freckles,” he replies, as he lifts his head up to shift his focus to the ones scattered over her cheeks.

“No! Stop it!” she giggles. Her refute only makes him want to tease her even more. She turns in his embrace to face him, her hands against his chest, one still fisted around the handle of her brush. The teeth of her brush prickle him as he pulls her tight against him, but he doesn’t let it bother him.

“Nope,” he simply refutes, continuing to dot her skin with his lips. At this point, he’s just finding the spots that make her recoil the most — the top of her forehead, the corner of her eye behind her ear, the tip of her nose, just behind her ear.

“Stop!” she laughs. “You’re so _evil_!”

In response, he gives her earlobe a bite, a trace of his tongue along the shell. She stifles a small moan — and at this, he pulls his face away to look at her. They meet eyes. She blinks.

She closes her eyes, leaning in to kiss him. He follows her lead, hears the clack of the brush on the vanity counter, feels her hands cup around the back of his neck — grip strong. _Urgent_.

It’s all the answer he needs from her. His hands untuck the fold of her towel, and he tugs on it, letting gravity do the rest. Annette shivers, exposed, and presses her body tighter against him, as if to grab whatever warmth she can from his body. He lets his hands fall to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up. She reads his body language, doing a small jump off her tiptoes to wrap her legs around his waist. He carries her weight, adjusting her so she can sit properly between his hips and his arms.

He walks step by step back to their bed, stumbling between her weight and his closed eyes. He envelops her mouth with his lips, and she drinks in his kiss, tightening her clutch on him. When his shins hit the bedframe, he throws her down onto the mattress. She lands with a small yelp, and he fits his body between her legs, grinding hard into her.

He kisses her then, starting from the edge of her bangs and skipping over each freckle like stepstones down her face, her neck, her shoulders until they fade just before the curve of her breast. He moves to the outer sides of her arm, follows it down to her knee, makes a turn back upward to the fairer skin of her inner thigh. Her hands reach down to his face, running one of her thumbs carelessly between his lips. Her fingers comb his hair back, before tugging at the roots of his hair. His mouth nears her entrance and she tilts her head back, sighing heavily.

Somehow, she still manages a sentence, looking down at him. “I don’t have any freckles there, you know,” she tells him.

“I know,” he simply says, murmuring over her skin.

She laughs, a gurgle at the back of her throat. “So, what are you doing _now_ , Felix?” she asks.

He meets her eyes. “Eating you out,” he replies, blunt.

“Oh —” She barely has time to respond before he pulls her closer to the edge of the mattress, kneeling on the floor so he’s eye-level with her body. He holds down the back of her thighs, pinning her knees to the bed, before running the flat of his tongue over her.

“Ah, Felix,” she gasps. He kisses her clit, applying hard pressure and sucking gently. She croons softly, melodically, as he works on her.

He loves the music she makes when he’s pleasuring her. How her sound matches the rhythm of her hips. How she blurts his name every other verse, the harmony of her open-mouthed breath. The crescendo of her moaning, and then finally the long fermata when she comes.

It’s hot when she curses the Goddess, when she curses _him_. When she growls at the back of her throat, when she fists the sheets between her hands, when she bites her own arm to keep herself from yelling out but ends up doing so anyway.

Giggling with satisfaction, she pulls his head up to her, cradling his head in her breasts and kissing his forehead. He smiles against her skin, listens as her heartbeat slows. He turns his head up, presses his lips at the skin under her jaw. She wraps her legs around him, locking him in place. With a free hand, she lifts his chin, looking down at him with lowered eyes.

“So,” she asks him. “What are you doing _now_ , Felix?”

He smiles. “Fucking you,” he replies.

She hums in approval, and then her melody starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, i hope you have a great day. bless you, reader.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep) where i'm even more delirious.


End file.
